


Eric x Wendy Smut

by KewlKiddsKlub



Category: South Park
Genre: 'homework', 'study', Butt Slapping, Candy, Cartman x Wendy, Cheating, Choking, Choking Kink, F/M, Fingering, Heterosexual Sex, Kink, Masochism, Netorare, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Raw - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough play, SP Candy, Sadism, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wendy can't help herself, Wendy is Bae, blowjob, dominant Eric Cartman, pure sin, south park smut, uhhh other sex words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KewlKiddsKlub/pseuds/KewlKiddsKlub
Summary: Wendy Testaburger was always punctual. Wendy Testaburger was always respectable. Wendy Testaburger was always modest.  As far as everyone knew, she was the perfect angel with gorgeous looks and a sharp mind.But now she's on her knees choking on a fat dick while skipping out on her date with her innocent and unaware boyfriend, Stan.





	Eric x Wendy Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this abomination... This is my first smut piece so uhh I hope you like it.

Wendy scrolled through her Facebook feed aimlessly, expecting the door to ring at any moment. It was already 5:20 and Eric Cartman should've arrived 20 minutes ago. She knew this would happen. She knew agreeing to help Cartman with his school work was a bad idea, but it was her first job offer ever, and Wendy always liked an academic challenge. The pays not bad either. Apparently, Liane did all she could to hire the best tutors she could find, but after a few sessions, none were up to the task. 

When the bell did ring, Wendy was almost surprised, at that point she didn't even think Eric would show up, but he did. She hopped up from the couch and patted down her black straightened hair and adjusted her skirt. She unlocked and opened her door slowly, coming face to face with Cartman and his shit eating grin. He looked her up and down with an amused look in his eyes. 

"You dressed up for me." He stated, as if it was obvious she was looking pretty for him. Wendy wanted to vomit right there, right onto his smug face. 

"Not for you, shithead, Stan's picking me up in 20 minutes to take me out." She sassed, and pursed her pink painted lips, glaring. "Hurry up and get inside. You're late." Wendy moved to the side, making room for that fatass to come in.

"Don't bitch at me." Eric snapped, with an authoritative tone as he made his way into Wendy's neat modern home. Wendy sent a glare his way, but he was too busy lazily inspecting her house to notice. 

"The kitchen," Wendy stated, pointing to the end of the grey themed living room towards the open kitchen. 

"Your parents?"

"Not here."

They both pulled up a white glossy chair from the kitchens dining table and sat down. Wendy had already set up the textbooks in a methodical layout so she could focus on what needed to be done first. Eric threw his own set of notebooks at the table, with a dissatisfied grunt and leaned on the table with his elbows. 

"Have any snacks?" He asked, eying Wendy. 

"No." She replied.

"Why not?"

"I will not have crumbs on my textbooks."

"Fine! I guess I won't share my double stuffed Oreos with you." He taunted, bringing out a blue cardboard box containing the said Oreos. Wendy sighed, clearly pissed off by Cartman's snarky attitude.

"Fine!" She snapped, quickly turning the English textbook to the essay template page. God, why was she acting so immature? Wendy hated how Eric Cartman could always stir her up. All she needed to do was to tutor him, none of this chit chat was relevant or needed. 

"So," She began, looking down at her book. "Have you started your English essay?"

"Hmm," Cartman said, stretching his arms, clearly not giving a shit. "Which one was it?"

"Mr. Garrisons. The one about The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." She deadpanned. Wendy already knew he wouldn't have started, but a girl can hope. 

"Heh, nope." He said, popping the P. Fuck, this boy was really getting on her nerves.

"Well, it's due-"

"Hey Wendy," Cartman interrupted, with a smug expression that warned Wendy to block her ears. But she didn't. "Remember this?" He said, holding up the quadruple stuffed Oreo he had expertly crafted instead of doing his work. Wendy's expression quickly reddened and her eyes widened. Is he really going to do this, now?

Wendy looked away. She knew what he was getting at, and she didn't like it, not one bit. 

"You kissed me."

"I know... and was years ago."

"You still kissed me," Eric stated, slyly, leaning towards her. 

"What are you getting at...?" She asked, analyzing him. 

"Nothing, nothing at all..." He mumbled, and then said, with a devious tone, "I just wanted to see you flustered. That's all." 

"Fuck off, Cartman... If tormenting me is your idea of flirting you can jump off a bridge." Wendy sassed. "Actually... you can jump off a bridge anyways." 

Wendy frowned and crossed her arms. It's not like she was into Eric, not at all, in fact, the very idea disgusted her, but she'd always get extra flustered around him, and couldn't help encouraging his snarky comments with childish behavior. 

"Don't be such a prude, hoe. I bet your panties are soaked with me just being in the room." He said, leaning back in his chair. 

"What the actual fuck?! T-That is clearly not the case." She stuttered. Wendy would never admit it out loud, but being called a hoe somehow, and shockingly so, aroused her, at least just a little bit. Her boyfriend Stan never said anything like that to her, so this sadistic attention left her speechless. 

"I'm pretty good in bed, Wendy." He growled, lingering on her name. Wendy shuddered, but not out of disgust like usual. It shocked her that there was something inside her, something animalistic, clawing to get out, and for lack of better words, wanted to fuck. 

"I-i have a boyfriend." She muttered, with less conviction that she wanted. 

"Fuck Stan. I bet he would never be rough with you." Eric scoffed. "Because that's what you want right? You want to be slapped and bruised, cum running down your legs." He moved even closer to Wendy, his hot breath on her pretty pink lips was enticing. "I could make you scream." 

She sighed, almost quivering. This was so wrong. So completely wrong, but yes, she wanted it. She wanted it bad. Wendy and Stan had made love a few times, and while it wasn't bad, she never could really enjoy herself. But with Eric, it was different, if his words alone could turn her on, what else did he have in store for her? 

"Fuck it." She breathed and hurled herself at the infamous Eric Cartman. Their lips collided with striking force. Eric took the chance to force his tongue in her mouth and pulled her close by her shoulders. His mouth tasted faintly of Oreos. Wendy felt herself melting in his arms, like Jello. 

Eric pulled back sharply, and breathlessly, and said in a drawled out bedroom voice, "I knew you were a slut. Think about poor Stan, getting ready for his date. You're a heartless bitch." Wendy winced, but before the words could really sink in, Eric forced himself inside her again, smudging her pink lipstick. Cartman grabbed at her back, Sliding his rough hands up her shirt, sending sparks through her skin. Who knew touching could feel this good? Wendy almost moaned but held back. She had some decency after all. She didn't want him to know how good he made her feel. 

Wendy's pussy was becoming wet and sensitive, and she didn't know if she could refrain from touching her clit. Cartman unhooked her bra from under her shirt and as quick as lightning, he threw them off her, exposing her small pale tits. 

Cartman smirked, cupping them in his hands, running his fingers gently over her pink nipples. "Such a whore." He muttered. Wendy was buzzing. This felt so wrong yet so right. She was a whore, wasn't she? She was cheating on Stan for fuck's sake. Wendy pushed her needy body towards Eric, almost moaning again. 

Eric groped at her breasts, and Wendy knew he was as eager as her. He ran his fingers over her nipples once more, this time pinching them. Wendy leaned in to kiss him again until she shreiked in pain. Cartman had dug his fingernails into her, with that shit-eating grin again plastered on his face. 

"I told you, bitch. We're doing it rough." He growled. Wendy nodded her head, quickly. "So where you wanna do this?" Eric asked. 

"My bedroom." She replied, her voice raw. Without warning, Cartman stood up and lifted Wendy into his arms, honeymoon style. Wendy had never felt so exposed, nestled in his arms as Eric eyed her tits. She quickly directed him to her room, and let her hand slither down into her skirt and tights, bouncing along with Cartman's strides. Eric quickly noticed this and smirked at her, watching her intently. If Wendy's face could redden any more, it would have. 

Eric opened her door with a monstrous force, the door slamming into the wall and threw Wendy onto the bed as if he were weightless. Wendy felt herself become even more wet, feeling totally and completely at his will. The brunet removed his red sweater, exposing his shirt and began to unzip his pants. Wendy could barely contain herself, biting her lip and waiting for Eric to expose himself to her. 

He seemed to have come to a better idea as instead of taking it out right there, he got off the bed and pulled Wendy by the arms, his grip marking her pale skin. He pushed her onto the floor and onto her knees like it was nothing. Wendy winced at the almost violent behavior. She looked up at him, feeling a pang of fear when he met her with a sadistic grin. 

"Suck it, hoe." He commanded, pulled out his hard cock right in front of her face. Wendy's eyes widened and blushed harder. It was bigger than she thought, and thicker too. She eagerly put it in her mouth, examining the faint taste of pee and masculine sweat. She let it slide as deep as it could without triggering her gag reflex, filling her mouth with Cartman's fat dick. She could only manage to fit half of it in but was pleased with herself when she heard a deep moan come from above. 

She began to bob up and down on it, reaching for the base of his dick with her hands to pump him like she'd seen on Pornhub. Eric placed his firm hand on his head, pushing her onto it more. Wendy began to cough, and salivate, indicating it was too far in and tried to move back. The brunet just shoved it in more violently as the last, triggering a gag from Wendy. 

"Choke on it, you dumb bitch." He commanded. Wendy made a gurgled moan, almost unable to bear the strain on her throat and jaw. Saliva was now dribbling down her chin, makeup running black streaks down her cheeks. What Eric did next sent a shiver down the girls back as he gripped at her throat his right hand. He began to squeeze, choking her and depriving her oxygen. He used his other hand to pat her hair and brush the side of her face, caressing her. Wendy began to panick, it wasn't even a few seconds but it felt like forever. She jerked back, away from him, which made him press harder, adding his other hand. 

Wendy shut her eyes tight, hoping it would end and he'd back off, letting her breath. Cartman was breathing heavily and moaning harshly. He let go of her throat and thrusted into her. Wendy felt the hot liquid hit the back of her mouth as Cartman took himself out, coming to the rest onto her swollen lips and chin. She swallowed the seamen as quickly as she could, and gasped for air. Holy fuck, that was terrifying. She almost thought that he wasn't going to let go and instead kill her. 

Wendy looked up at the domineering teen above her, tear flowing from her eyes, breathing as hard as she could. Despite the danger, or perhaps because of the danger, her pussy was practically dripping.

"How did you like that, whore?" He demanded, stroking his already semi-hard dick. Wendy couldn't answer, as she was beyond breathless and instead shook her head. Eric squatted, meeting her level and touched her neck, forcing her head up and smiled obviously admiring his handiwork. 

"I-is it bad?" Wendy huffed. 

"Sure is. Will probably bruise." He said, in a cheerful tone. "You deserve no less." Cartman smiled at Wendy in an almost creepy way and lifted her onto wendy's soft bed with him. "You did great, actually." He praised in her ear. Wendy leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"But we're not done." He said in a much darker tone. 

"But I-" 

Before she could reply, the familiar sound of the doorbell flooded the house. Shit. it's Stan. Wendy sent a panicked look at Cartman. He laughed in reply. She quickly got up and examined herself in her wardrobe mirror. The makeup she had done specifically for Stan was running down her face, her lipstick was all smudged. Her eyes were raw and teary and she had a red and purple bruise appearing on her neck. All she wore were her skirt and tights. She had to cancel. 

The doorbell rung again.

She turned around quickly to grab her phone, and her stomach sunk when she saw Cartman holding it, waving it around, taunting her like a maniac. 

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"no... Give it back." She whispered, horrified. 

"Hold on, I just need to send this picture." He smirked and began to tap the screen. Why the fuck didn't she put a lock on it? Wendy felt like punching him square in the face.

"Who are you sending it to?" She demanded, pissed.

"Just myself. Look." He drawled, flashing her the screen. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him. "I still need to get you off. And I want to fuck you."

Wendy eyed him and the phone in his hand, which he then put back on the bedside table. 

"I need to at least text him." She whined as he pulled her close. Eric brought his lips to the place he bruised and started kissing. Wendy moaned ever so slightly, as his lips brushed against the sensitive flesh. He made his way down her body, kissing and nipping at her collar bone. 

"He's going to be worried that If I don't answer."

"Let him worry," Cartman growled, sounding frustrated. He flipped Wendy onto her back, and moved on top of her, caging her beneath him. He trailed down her breasts, sucking and kissing as he went until he reached Wendy's sensitive nipples. He ran his wet tongue over them, making Wendy squirm and whimper. He then, as the sadistic prick he was, bit down, hard. 

"F-fuck." Wendy screamed. Cartman smashed his lips onto hers to shut her up. Wendy's nipples throbbed. She moaned into his mouth, inviting him in deeper, which he did, letting his tongue explore her mouth like it was his to take. Her clit now practically ached, begging for attention. Wendy broke away, out of breath. 

"Please..." She mumbled, looking away. "Just let me send him a text. Then you can do whatever you want to me." Eric just grunted and continued to work on littering her neck with hickeys. Wendy scoffed and reached for her phone anyways. She could just tell him she had an emergency or something. Just as her hand touched the cold glass of her iPhone, Cartman's palm collided with her cheek, with an absurd amount of force. She quickly retracted her arm and held it to her stinging face, tears automatically blurring her vision. 

"Bitch, for now, your mine and only mine." Cartman breathed. "Don't you dare think about him." Wendy groaned, out of pain and arousal. 

"Just fuck me then." She screamed, slipping her hand down her skirt, unable to resist rubbing her clit. 

"Do not tell me what to fucking do." He commanded with another forceful slap. Wendy whimpered and threw her head back, flushed red. 

Eric pulled her hand out of her skirt and flipped her over once more, forcing her on her hands and knees. Wendy felt excited, knowing what was going to happen next, as Cartman called her a whore for the millionth time. He rubbed his palm against her ass, and lifted up her skirt, revealing her panties he could see under her tights. Wendy could hear him chuckle from behind and blushed. She was wearing her sexy lace panties that didn't cover her full butt.

"So you were planning to get laid anyways, huh?" He taunted, rubbing her pussy through the fabric. Wendy simply moaned in response. 

Wendy then felt Cartman hook his finger into her stockings and start to rip. He tore a hole into it with such an animalistic need that it excited Wendy beyond any amount of arousal she's ever felt. She needed him. To get that point across she wiggled her pale ass and hummed faintly. Cartman pushed her lacy panties to the side, revealing her dripping pink pussy. He made a sound of approval and immediately began to stroke her clit in rough circles. Wendy replied to his touch with a husky moan.

Taking the opportunity to do as he pleased with a small black haired girl, Eric pushed his chubby fingers into her warm pussy and was surprised with how lubricated it was. He thrusted them into her, as deep as they could go and began to work on her clit with the other hand. Wendy couldn't keep her voice from shouting out in bliss. She looked back at the fellow teen behind her. Eric fucking Cartman, pleasing her insatiable need to be touched in ways Stan never could. Eric Cartman, the psychopath who'd irritate Wendy almost to death with his borderline insane opinions, and now she was on her hands and knees waiting to get fucked by him? 

His pace was getting more rhythmic and rough, and Wendy felt herself tighten around him, she was close. Her moans and squeals were only getting louder and louder. She was surprised by his talent. She knew that bastard was experienced but not like this.

"Eric..." She breathed.

"hmm?" He hummed, working his fingers like magic.

"I-i'm so close..." She mumbled, hiding her face into her pink pillows, out of embarrassment at the noise she might cause. Eric chuckled and withdrew his hands immediately. 

"w-what? Don't!" She whined shaking her ass, begging frustratedly. A hard spank to her pale behind sent her moaning again. Wendy could hear him undo his pants as his button and zip were pulled down. His cock must have been out, as Wendy felt something warm and thick being rubbed against her. Wendy bit her lip and pushed onto it slightly.

Taking the invitation, Eric positioned his dick in front of her opening and pushed it in. it slid into Wendy's tight pussy immediately, due to all her self made lube. The size of it, once it was actually inside of her, made Wendy feel full and stretched. The very thought of her pussy being filled up to the max made her moan, so this was a euphoric feeling. 

Cartman began to pound into her, being as rough as he wanted. Wendy felt herself instinctively tighten around him. She was Cartman's very own fuck toy, her pussy was completely his to ravage to his heart content. She was a slut, his slut, and god, did it feel amazing?

Cartman grunted in pleasure, making Wendy feel confident that she was doing it right. He gripped her shoulders with enough force to leave bruises and continued to thrust his length into the depths of Wendy's pussy, brushing against her sensitive spot. Wendy felt something begin to rise up from within her. A feeling more intense than anything she could ever feel. A heat that was so strong her brain went blank with pure pleasure. She felt herself tighten even more around Cartman and arched her back, her eyes squeezed shut. 

Wendy moaned loudly without any bother to hold back, indicating Eric that she was climaxing, and oh boy, was she? She felt how Cartman's movements became erratic and how with each thrust his pace got slower and slower. She felt one last stinging slap to her ass as he came to a stop, pushing his dick deep inside her. Eric's breath was almost as hard and loud as her own. He pulled out of her slowly and Wendy felt something hot and wet slowly drip out of her. 

He came inside her... Wendy grunted, still coming down from her ogasm, and turned herself upright, keeping her hand over her leaking cunt. She was surprised that she wasn't as mad at herself, or Cartman, for forgetting a condom as she expected, and instead thought of it as a minor inconvenience... But maybe that was just the after glow talking. 

Eric was watching her intently while zipping up his pants. His face was even more red than Wendy's, but wasn't a surprise considering his figure. He smiled slightly and got up from her bed and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"You weren't too bad." He drawled, eying her. "In fact' if you're lucky... I might let you do this again." 

God, he was such a douche... And Wendy felt like an idiot for falling into the good girl/bad guy cliché, but really how could she help herself? They were both horny teens. Wendy nodded eagerly at Cartman, with a stupid grin on her face. She would like to do it again, she thought. She might even like to do it often. 

"Well... I'm outta here. See ya, Wendy." He said. Without another work he left her room, leaving Wendy a mess.

Now the only thing Wendy had to worry about was Stan...

Oh, and maybe a pregnancy and/or a STD test.


End file.
